Meet the Butlers!
by Calipotato
Summary: Artemis doesn't know what he's gotten himself into when he agrees to spend the holidays with Butler and Juliet's parents! Chapter 2 now up!
1. Going On A Holiday

Meet the Butlers

Disclaimer: Ok, lets get it over with; I don't own any of the characters from Artemis Fowl!!! The only thing that is mine are the characters that I have created!!

Okay, and I will give 10 points to whoever reviews this story!!!

Chapter One

**Fowl Manor (The Day Before Christmas)**

15 year-old Artemis Fowl was sitting at his computer. He was trying to e-mail one of his numerous "contacts" when he heard a knock at his door. Artemis hastily closed the lid of his laptop before anybody saw what he was doing.

"Enter!" he said loudly.

Butler came striding into his room. He was staring at Artemis with a strange look. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Butler? What do you need?" he asked.

"Well, Artemis, since your parents are on a business trip, Juliet and I were wondering if you would like to come stay with our parents in London for Christmas. My mother has been dying to meet you, and they have a spare bedroom you can sleep in. And, of course, they have an Internet connection."

Artemis pondered what Butler had just told him. Christmas with the Butlers?? Now that would be an unusual way to spend his winter vacation. He gazed up at Butler. The big man stared back at him, with a look of pleading in his eyes. That shocked Artemis. Usually his bodyguard showed little of his emotions, but Artemis could tell that this trip to London meant a great dealt to Butler. So he slowly agreed to embark on this "trip" with Butler and Juliet. If he only knew what he was getting himself into...

A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think so far?? This was basically just an introductory chapter, so expect more soon!! I will probably update this once I get around 5 reviews, so please tell me what you think of this story!!

Thalia


	2. A Few Rules

Thank you so much to everybody for reviewing! And I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had writer's block…. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot and original characters.

**FantisyChick-** I know, that last chapter was really short. I'll try and make any new chapters I make a lot longer then the first one.

**utnea-** I'm glad you liked it so much:)

**Queen Skatastic-** the reason I wanted 5 reviews was because I get really self-conscience about the things that I write. I just wanted to make sure that people liked my story before I continued writing more.

**orangUtang100- **thanks for reading! I think this chapter is a little bit longer then my last one.

**Psychogrl- **thanks for reviewing!

**Star Wars nut- **yes, I am satisfied! Thanks!

**Maleena- **thanks for your wonderful comments!

**Artemis-** coughs discreetly Thanks!

**kawaii-san33- **ok, I'm updating! Please continue your story too! Lol

_Okay, here's the new chapter!_

**Chapter 2- A Few Rules**

On the Way to London 

The car ride to London seemed to take quite longer then usual. Artemis spent most of the time in the car using his laptop, while Juliet watched wrestling videos on her mini-DVD player. Artemis grimace as he heard another shout of "Hogman!" He plugged his headphones into the computer, and sighed with relief as the serene music of Beethoven flooded his ears. That was more like it.

Butler was watching all this through the mirror. He secretly grinned as he thought about what Artemis would be facing in just a few short hours….

**In Front of the Butler Home**

The Bentley pulled up in front of a large, two-story house in the suburbs of London. The outside of the house was brick, and had neatly painted shutters. A white picket fence surrounded the house. A huge garden covered one side of the yard.

"Our mother likes to garden," stated Butler.

"Well, duh!" said Juliet.

Artemis rolled his eyes. The Butler siblings could just never stop arguing.

Butler turned around in his seat. "Artemis," he said, "We need to lay down some ground rules for this visit. My parents don't approve of people spending all of their time on the computer. They also don't approve of people wearing Armani suits wherever they go. So while we're here, you're going to have to cut down on the computer time. And you can't wear that suit everyday. Juliet is going to have to take you shopping for clothes later. Do you understand, Artemis? I really want this weekend to go well."

Artemis gaped at Butler as if he were crazy. No laptop? No e-mail? No Armani suits? Butler must be joking!

As if she were reading Artemis' mind, Juliet said, "He's not kidding, Artemis. You haven't met our parents yet. They go crazy over things like that! If you want to survive this weekend, you're going to have to go along with these rules."

Artemis silently nodded. What else could he do? Besides, it would only be for one weekend. How bad could it possibly be?

AN: Muahahah! Evil cliffy!

Tune in next chapter, when Artemis meets the Butler parents! ;-)

Thalia


End file.
